Aquella mañana
by Ashrriel
Summary: Kanda lleva sintiéndose raro durante toda la mañana y el hecho de que Leverrier esté en la Orden tiene mucho que ver. Y más si resulta que hay cierta chica de ojos violetas en medio.


_**Hola!**_

_**Uff, vaya unos meses que he tenido... es que con esto del final de curso, los exámenes interminables y encima, ahora me toca preparar la Selectividad T.T ... de hecho, ahora mismo debería de estar estudiando, pero en fin...**_

_**No me he olvidado de que tengo un fic pendiente de kanda y Lenalee, lo que pasa es que estos meses han sido HORRIBLES, pero bueno, eso no viene al caso en esta historia.  
><strong>_

_**Esto lo tenía escrito desde hace bastante tiempo y pense ¿por qué no lo cuelgo?  
><strong>_

_**Simplemente tengo que decir que me gusta muchísimo esta pareja (y Kanda también, jeje) aunque la verdad es que nunca podré decidirme entre Allen y él así que...¡se admiten opiniones de todos los gustos!**_

_**Bueno, no me enrollo más. espero que os guste y gracias por leer!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana, el cielo amaneció de un inusual color gris, donde unas nubes cargadas de tristeza se ocuparon de dejar caer una fina lluvia desde las primeras luces del amanecer. Uno podría pensar, contemplando el apagado tono del día, que el cielo bien podría ser un augurio de algo que estaba por venir. Y, ciertamente, no se habría equivocado.<p>

Porque ese misma mañana, el rumor que se extendió por la Orden no era nada alentador.

_-Leverrier está aquí…_

Nadie estaba seguro de el motivo que podría tener el jefe del Vaticano como para poner sus pies en el edificio de la sede central y más sin avisar. Era desconcertante y desagradable ver a aquel personaje pasearse por los limpios pasillos con paso confiado y firme y una sonrisa burlona sesgando su cara.

Para nadie era divertido que él se encontrara allí. Pero por otro lado, no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto. Especialmente, si se contaba con que Komui había tenido que partir el día anterior y no se le esperaba hasta dentro de dos días por cuestiones de supervisión del Arca en la Rama asiática.

Verdaderamente, aquel clima de tensión estaba empezando a fastidiar a Yuu Kanda. Pero de todas maneras, hacía falta más que una imitación barata de Hitler como para impedirle que siguiera realizando sus actividades usuales. O, al menos, eso pensó él en un principio.

La sensación de malestar había estado allí, flotando a su alrededor desde que oyera pronunciar en voz baja el nombre fatídico del jefe de la Iglesia cuando a primera hora de la mañana un grupo de buscadores que pasaban por el comedor lo estaban comentando. El exorcista iguió tomando su desayuno como si no pasara nada, pero por alguna extraña razón, ya no tenía ganas de acabarlo.

No se enocontró con Leverrier por los pasillos ni una sola vez mientras se dirigía a su habitación ni tampoco cuando salió a entrenar a las afueras, pero suponía que el hombre tendría cosas más importantes que hacer que espiarle ejercitándose con Mugen. Y sin embargo, la incomodidad comenzaba a picarle.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿por qué estaba tan molesto de pronto? Tenía la impresión que el culpable era Leverrier, aunque él no fuera el responsable directo. Había algo que no conseguía ajustar.

Así que, como casi siempre hacía, decidió encaminarse hacia la sala de yoga para hacer algo de meditación Zen. Sí, aquello lo calmaría definitivamente y despejaría su mente.

Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente tras sí y se sentó con aspecto serio en uno de los tapices rojos que cubrían la sala, en un ritual solemne y ceremonioso que se repetía cada vez que entraba en la habitación. Cruzó las piernas bajo él y cerró los ojos mientras expiraba el aire lentamente.

Sus músculos se relajaron y su mente comenzó a entrar en un estado de trance…

Por espacio de unos minutos, el chico se refugió en el silencio y la calma que el lugar le brindaba, invitándole a sumirse en su interior, pero estaba tardando más de lo normal en lograr el equilibrio.

No, aquello no estaba funcionando. Su mente, en vez de relajarse y dejarse llevar, estaba empezando a ponerse en un estado de alerta cada vez más intenso. Al principio, fue solo la sensación de incomodidad que sentía en el estómago, pero poco a poco empezó a crecer, trepando hasta su pecho y su garganta. Kanda trató de ignorarla y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus pulsaciones se estaban incrementando.  
>En poco más de un minuto, la sensación comenzó a oprimirle con fuerza, obligándolo a abrir los ojos bruscamente.<p>

Miró a su alrededor, enfadado. Pero Kanda era un maestro en el arte de la meditación y si algo sabía era no dejarse llevar por el pánico cuando algo no le salía. Tomando una bocanada de aire, se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse y se propuso encontrar la causa de su malestar.

Sus ojos recorrieron la sala, escrutadotes y atentos, buscando algo que encajara. La luz se colaba por un amplio ventanal, iluminando las decoradas paredes con una suave luz que invitaba a la tranquilidad, las diversas plantas salpicaban en lugar con gracilidad y las alfombras individuales…

Kanda frunció levemente el ceño mientras miraba a su derecha. Las alfombras… las alfombras… La imagen de una chica sentada a su lado mientras intentaba meditar sin éxito cruzó por su cabeza como una bala y entonces comprendió qué era lo que sentía tan fuera de lugar. Que faltaba ella.

"_Me siento segura estando aquí contigo"_

Siempre que tenía miedo, Lenalee manifestaba la fastidiosa costumbre de ir corriendo a donde él estuviera, especialmente si era la sala de meditación.

Suspiró. Se había acostumbrado a que la china pululara cerca de él en esas ocasiones y por eso le había parecido extrañó que no se hallara allí con él. Lo cual, solo le podía llevar a pensar dos cosas. O bien había superado su miedo a Leverrier o…

Su mente dejó inconclusa esa frase, acobardándose de forma extraña. Kanda tragó saliva porque de pronto sentía que su boca se había secado. No quería terminarla.

Con un gesto, apartó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. De todas maneras, seguro que aparecería en los siguientes diez minutos corriendo por la puerta.

Pero Lenalee no apareció cuando pasaron la decena de minutos prevista. Ni en la siguiente. Ni tampoco en la siguiente, a pesar de las miradas mal controladas que dirigió a la puerta en ese espacio. No quería admitirlo (y posiblemente nunca lo haría) pero algo parecido a los nervios estaban comenzando a corroer sus entrañas.

Y Yuu se estaba empezando a asustar. Y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor. Porque, primero, no entendía por qué se tenía que preocupar (espera: ¿PREOCUPAR? ¿él? ¿Estaba preocupado?) por la chica. Y segundo, porque la simple idea de que Leverrier la hubiera podido haber hecho algo lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Se levantó de su posición incapaz de aguantar sentado por más tiempo.

Las palabras rechinaron entre sus dientes apretados y salieron en un furioso siseo sin que él fuera plenamente consciente.

-Si llega a tocarla un solo pelo, juro que yo…

Se quedó parado, con una sombra de confusión en sus ojos. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

Alargó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, y como una exhalación, salió de la sala decidido a encontrar a Lenalee estuviera donde estuviera.

Pero no era que se estuviera preocupando por ella. Ni mucho menos.

* * *

><p>Tras una hora de búsqueda infructuosa, el aura asesina que desprendía Yuu Kanda empezaba a ser visible a dos kilómetros a la redonda. La chica no estaba ni en su habitación, ni en el comedor, ni en otra docena de sitios comprobados por el exorcista nipón.<p>

El joven se pasó una mano por el pelo, exasperado, desordenándolo en el proceso. Una opresión lo atenazaba por dentro y lo hacía pasearse como un animal enjaulado por los corredores de la sede, mientras su miedo aumentaba más y más.

-Tú- dijo en un tono de voz nada amistoso a un apresurado científico que pasaba junto a él en ese momento mientras evitaba que siguiera avanzando. Su mano se cerró con fuerza en el hombro del funcionario, que dio un respingo- ¿Sabes dónde está la exorcista Lenalee Lee?

El pobre hombre lo miró algo asustado de arriba abajo y asintió con rapidez.

-El inspector Leverrier la ha llevado a hacer unas pruebas con su inocencia en la sala de Hevaskla.- farfulló lo más presto que pudo.

Kanda tensó la mandíbula al oír en la misma frase en nombre de la chica con el de "Leverrier" pero dejo ir su presa.

-Gracias- contestó secamente con un ligero golpe de cabeza y giró sobre sus talones sin decir ni una palabra más.

* * *

><p>Cruzó los brazos mientra se apoyaba en la pared del ascensor y esperaba que bajara. Tamborileó con los dedos en su antebrazo, nervioso. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo irritantemente despacio que descendía el elevador.<p>

Las puertas se abrieron con un silbido mecánico, dejando a la vista un espectáculo extraño. Lenalee estaba con su inocencia activada, volando.

Kanda siguió con sus ojos la delgada figura que se elevaba por el aire, flotando en él como si nadara en agua trasparente, moviéndose con una elegancia turbadora. En medio de aquella danza, hubo una especie de destello verde que iluminó la enorme sala durante una milésima de segundo, obligándolo a entrecerrar los ojos. Cuando el fogonazo de luz pasó, lo primero que vio fue a una fatigada Lenalee de rodillas sobre el frío suelo de acero que tenía la plataforma de metal.

Su cabeza estaba agachada por lo que la expresión de su rostro no era visible, pero Kanda estaría dispuesto a jurar que estaba temblando.

Había un gran número de científicos alrededor de ella, incluyendo a Hev, que miraba a la chica con preocupación.

Un repentino aplauso rompió en silencio en el que estaban

-Muy bien. Muy bien- Ambos exorcistas levantaron la vista hacia la plataforma situada a unos metros por encima de ellos para encontrarse con Leverrier, que chocaba las manos con una sonrisa impertinente en su cara, seguido de cerca Link- Las pruebas van por el buen camino.- Lenalee se mordió el labio inferior, pero no dijo nada. El hombre carraspeó antes de continuar- Ahora, señorita Lee, si no le importa y no tiene nada mejor que hacer, me gustaría continuar con…

-Sí tiene algo mejor que hacer.

Tanto Lenalee como Leverrier se volvieron hacia él con sorpresa, pues no se habían percatado de su presencia en la sala. El inspector levantó una ceja, burlón.

-Oh… vaya, vaya, exorcista Yuu Kanda. ¿Puedo preguntar qué le trae por aquí a interrumpir nuestra sesión?

-Kanda…-susurró Lenalee, desconcertada.

Kanda avanzó decidido hacia ellos.

-¿Y a usted que le importa?- los ojos de Leverrier se entrecerraron con peligro y Lenalee se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar una exclamación. Los murmullos se levantaron a su alrededor.- Usted ha preguntado si ella tiene algo mejor que hacer, y yo le he respondido que sí. Es simple.

La sonrisa de Leverrier se había esfumado, siendo sustituida por una mueca.

-¿Y qué es eso tan urgente que tiene que realizar con la señorita Lee? ¿O tampoco piensa responder a eso?

Kanda apretó los puños, obligándose a morderse la lengua. Se había dejado llevar por su enfado y no quería darle ninguna excusa que pudiera usar en su contra.

-Eso es personal...

-Oooh…ya veo- Leverrier volvió a exhibir su odiosa sonrisa- Eso es muy…interesente, extremadamente interesante. Supongo que Komui Lee estará muy agradecido al saberlo.

Kanda aguantó la mirada sin pestañear.

-Pero, no estoy seguro de que las pruebas hayan terminado…

-No, Leverrier- interrumpió de pronto la sobrehumana voz de Hevlaska a su espalda- Los ejercicios que hemos realizados son suficientes para extraer conclusiones. No se necesita más.

Leverrier miró al ente con una extraña máscara en su rostro. Pero finalmente asintió.

-Bien entonces. Puedes… llevarte a tu amiguita a jugar un rato. Nos veremos pronto-añadió en un tono que era una amenaza en toda regla.

El japonés hizo un gesto con la cabeza y cogió a Lenalee por el brazo para incorporarla y llevársela de la sala sin volver la vista atrás ni una sola vez.

* * *

><p>El viento del atardecer mecía los cabellos de ambos jóvenes, travieso, mientras ambos contemplaban la puesta del sol. En aquel momento se encontraban en los jardines de La Orden, admirando en silencio el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos. Los rayos de luz caían con delicadeza sobre la hierba, pintándola con un suave color naranja. Kanda observaba todo con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba, dando la impresión de que ni siquiera estaba respirando.<p>

-Oye...Kanda…

El joven se volvió hacia su izquierda levemente y emitió algo parecido a un gruñido molesto, dando a entender que estaba escuchando.

Lenalee tomó aire.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho antes. Te lo agradezco de veras, pero no deberías haberte encarado con Leverrier de esa manera.

Kanda la fulminó con una mirada y la chica se encogió ligeramente, pero continuó hablando.

-Mira, no es como si me estuviera torturando o algo así. Hevlaska, Jhonny y Reever también estaban en la sala…

-¿Qué te hizo?- cortó él sin miramientos.

Lenalee pareció atragantarse con su frase y tuvo que carraspear. Cuando volvió a hablar, sus ojos mostraban una sombra de tristeza.

-Dijo que estaban comprobando las inocencias que han evolucionado recientemente (es decir, la mía) y que quería hacer unas pruebas de sincronización y manejo para asegurarse que la unión entre el cristal y el huésped no era inestable. Fuimos con algunos miembros de la sección científica y una vez allí, me pidió que manifestara la inocencia…

Hubo una pausa. Kanda chistó, impaciente.

-¿Pero?

La chica vaciló un momento.

-Pero… aquello fue más duro de lo que había pensado. Me puse muy nerviosa con Leverrier observándome tan de cerca. Quería hacerlo bien, pero no podía concentrarme… y cada vez era peor… sentía impotencia…y miedo- esto último lo dijo en un susurro avergonzado, y giró la cabeza para ocultar su expresión derrotada.- Kanda, tú siempre peleas con todo tu ser y te mueves hacia delante a pesar de quienes se pongan en tu camino. Yo…yo… no soy capaz de olvidarme del pasado…

Su compañero chasqueó la lengua en un gesto irritado.

-No sé si alguna vez podré hacerlo…-completó ella apoyándose en la barandilla mientras le daba la espalda. – Todavía… soy muy débil.  
>Kanda rodó los ojos y dio un paso adelante para situarse a su altura.<p>

-Yo vivo para pelear. No quiero que el pasado me ate y me impida luchar. Me parece absurdo e infantil quedarse llorando por lo que una vez pasó. Es estúpido. Pero…no creo que seas débil por no poder borrarlo.

Lenalee lo miró sorprendida y Kanda comprobó que había surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Otra vez esa maldita incomodidad.

-¿Eso crees?

Kanda se apoyó junto a ella sin mirarla.

-No se es débil por recordar el pasado. Lo que te hace frágil es vivir en él.

-Guau, Kanda- sollozó la chica, boquiabierta- Eso es…

Kanda volvió sus ojos hacia ella, con fastidio.

-¿Y ahora por qué lloras?- exigió con cara de pocos amigos. No le gustaba verla llorar. Algo le molestaba por dentro cuando lo hacía.

-L-lo siento- se disculpó la joven- Es que ahora estoy feliz.- dudó un momento- ¿p-puedo abrazarte?

-¿¡Qué!

-Solo un momento… ¿por favor?

-Ni de coña.

-Oh, gracias, Kanda.

-Pero si te acabo de decir que…

Lenalee de pronto se coló entre sus brazos y juntó los suyos por detrás de su cintura fuertemente para enterrar su rostro en su pecho. Kanda resopló, incrédulo y permaneció estático.

-Te agradezco que seas mi caballero de brillante armadura.

Una sonrisa iluminó las facciones de la chica y Kanda se sorprendió a sí mismo luchando para no devolvérsela.

Apretó los labios y fingió que no la había oído. Pero, qué curioso… la sensación de malestar que lo había acosado durante todo el día acababa de desvanecerse.

Y cerró los ojos, disfrutando al máximo de aquella tarde cuando otro soplo de viento los envolvió a ambos.

_Que viniera Leverrier y cuantos más idiotas quisieran. Porque allí les estaría esperando… si eso significaba volver a arrancar una sonrisa de felicidad por parte de Lenalee._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pues...ya esta! Cualquier opinión es bienvenida y tomada en cuenta y me encantaría saber qué es lo que os ha parecido (es decir: REVIEWS por favor!<strong>_

_**un saludo!  
><strong>_


End file.
